In recent years, content distribution using wireless LAN (Local Area Network) has been in widespread use. With the speeding up of wireless LAN, moving image distribution services are also in practical use. An access point in the wireless LAN transmits a beacon at regular intervals, and a terminal apparatus such as a mobile phone receives the beacon. The beacon contains a predetermined identifier. The terminal apparatus sends a connection request to the access point, using the identifier. The access point grants connection only to the terminal device whose identifier is in agreement with its own.
As the above-mentioned identifier, a service set identifier (SSID) or an extended service set identifier (ESSID) may be set in the IEEE 802.11 series, for instance. The ESSID is an extended version of the SSID, and in this patent specification they will be generically referred to simply as “SSID”. The SSID, which is a network identifier, allows identification of the network and access point to connect to even when there are a plurality of wireless LANs structured in the neighborhood. In the SSID, only alphameric and some symbolic characters (hereinafter collectively referred to as “alphameric and other characters”) are usable.
Patent Document 1 discloses an information distribution system, and in this information distribution system, there is a predetermined correspondence relationship between the information type names of information whose delivery is to be requested by a wireless LAN terminal, network identifiers broadcast by an access point, and host names of information distribution servers.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-5892.